1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a glove release apparatus and a method for the same, which easily and sanitarily pulls off gloves made of stretchable members such as natural rubber or synthetic rubber from hands.
2. Description of Related Art
Stretchable gloves are usually used during surgeries. Gloves used in hospitals are made thin so as to fit fingers for delicate operations with medical instruments. There is strict sanitary control for use of gloves since surgeons perform operations on incised body with gloves on. When the surgeon puts on the gloves, hands are washed and brushed with medicated soap and dried with a drier, and then a nurse who already finishes sterilization puts gloves on the surgeon's hands against the elasticity of gloves so that the fingertips of the glove reach the surgeon's fingertips.
Further, to pull off the gloves from hands after surgeries, the glove is pulled off with the other hand wearing the glove on and then the other glove is pulled off with the other bear hand.
However, there arises the following problem in this conventional glove release method.
Since surgical gloves contact patients' blood and focuses, there is a possibility of infection, especially the case of Hepatitis B virus and AIDS if hands contact blood on the gloves.